choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Anu Rhuka
Anu Rhuka, a character in The Crown & The Flame series, is the famed Dragon Tamer of the Blackspine Mountains. He is first seen in ''Book 2'', Chapter 5. Appearance Anu has white hair and a graying full beard, tan skin, and brown eyes. He wears a blue gray tunic beneath a bear fur cape. Although he is also a fire-user, his dragon form has never been revealed. Personality Anu is displayed as a kind, helpful old man to his kin, as he was willing to help Dom after hearing that he is Sei's acquaintance. However, he becomes a strict mentor who demands that his word be followed during training. He shows great experience in battle as seen when he bade his time in saving Sei and Dom from Hex, waiting for the perfect time and place to strike. He is also very knowledgeable in his people's craft and history. Despite being strict with Dom, Anu is open-minded as he admitted that he was wrong in his initial judgment of Dom's progress in training, and thus gave him another chance to train under him. He holds no grudges when apologized to, as he pardoned Dom like there was no disagreement when the latter asked for forgiveness for his behavior. He, like Sei, has a strong hatred for Hex, also calling her "that scientist bitch". He is also humble, downplaying his impressive command of the flame, claiming old age, despite his feats showing otherwise. Anu chooses peaceful negotiations over direct confrontation, as he gave the Nevrakis soldiers a chance to surrender before killing them. However, he bears a grudge on Azura and the Iron Empire, claiming from history that she had killed most of his people a long time ago despite being driven away. Chapters The Crown & The Flame Book 2 * Chapter 3: The Shipbuilders (Mentioned) * Chapter 5: The Uprising * Chapter 6: The Foundry Destroyed * Chapter 7: The Thieves of Lykos * Chapter 9: The Shadow * Chapter 10: The Pit Fight * Chapter 12: The Storming of Lykos Book 3 * TBA Abilities Fire Magic An inhabitant of the Blackspine Mountains, Anu is granted pyrokinesis, the ability to produce and manipulate fire. Unlike Sei, he draws power from emotions not limited to anger. Despite claiming old age, he is a master of the art, able to volley huge fireballs and manipulate a large volume of volcanic lava and pulling it out from the earth, incinerating numerous Nevrakis soldiers by himself. He can manifest blades of fire from his arms, dismembering multiple Nevrakis soldiers at the Battle of the Bay into smoldering corpses while remaining stationary. His fire ranges from cool red to hot blue. His aged wisdom on the art implies that he is much more powerful than what was shown of him. Limited Heat Immunity A bonus to having the power to command fire is a reduced susceptibility to heat, as Anu can withstand sitting on lava without the slightest of discomfort. Presumed Dragon Transformation Although his dragon form was never shown, it can be assumed that he has one, given his extensive knowledge on how to unlock the form. Relationships Sei Rhuka Sei is Anu's granddaughter. He affectionately calls her "little Sei-Sei". Even though Sei has problems showing it, it's clear that her grandfather is very important to her. She even lost her will to live when she thought Anu was captured by Hex. Anu is very doting towards his granddaughter, much to her chagrin. He openly recalls several of Sei's "embarrassing" moments, such as her crying whenever her face paint is washed away while bathing. Dominic Hunter Dominic is Anu's student. Anu teaches him to master his powers and to find his dragon. If the player has enough diamonds, he will follow and assist Dom in defeating Luther Nevrakis and later, Empress Azura. References Category:Characters Category:'The Crown & The Flame' Characters Category:Male Category:Fire-users Category:Parents